This invention relates to a temperature setting and display system for setting a temperature and displaying the set temperature.
For example, a microwave oven may be so designed as to allow, as required, the setting of power for heating food and cooking time, food heating power and food temperature, and keeping-warm temperature and time for keeping warm. These setting operations may be performed independently or sequentially. In controlling each of those temperatures, the microwave oven is started with a desired food temperature preset. The magnetron of the microwave oven is oscillated until the food temperature reaches the set temperature, when such oscillation is stopped. In controlling the keeping-warm temperature, the magnetron is on-off controlled so that food temperature may be adjusted to set temperature. Heretofore, in thus setting the food temperature, the temperature control has been achieved on the basis of either the Celsius or Fahrenheit scale. According to such prior art system, there may be caused a situation where the temperature setting must be performed in accordance with the Celsius scale in a region adopting the Fahrenheit temperature unit or a case in which the temperature setting is forced to be based on the Fahrenheit scale in a region adopting the Celsius temperature unit. Thus, the market for the microwave oven may be limited.